Hunter Rowe
Hunter Rowe is a pilot and member of Cerberus, serving as the human component of the CG-001 Nemea Leone Gundam alongside Polaris. Appearance A youthful feminine-looking teen with silver hair, Hunter is a protégée when it comes to piloting mobile suits as well as his studies. Sporting silver hair, he is often thought to have a rare medical condition, when in reality it was a result of his transition into a Raretype in his early years. Hunter is typically seen not wearing the Cerberus uniform, opting to wear his own variation consisting of long blue and white combat suit, consisting of a jacket, with semi-attached sleeves, extending down to his knees, with a gravitational stabilizer attached to the waist. On his hands, he has finger-less gloves that are blue in coloration and he wears knee-high boots that are black and blue. His suit is able to sustain its own atmosphere and as such Hunter doesn't need to wear a space helmet. 205239.jpg|Full profile Hunter Rowe kneeling.png 20180716_223039.jpg 20180716_223007.jpg Personality Hunter is a strange individual, who'd rather be among nature or in the depths of space than around the military facility he currently resides as he has a bleak outlook due to how he lost his parents. Despite his stoic appearing demeanor, he is actually hiding the broken heart of a damaged child, suffering from the sins of the past. Behind his façade is an emotionally driven young man. He is very protective of those who he allows into his realm, claiming them to be the lynchpins to his sanity. From the young age of six, he was shown to be rather intelligent and extremely brave, however, he did not understand why he was so different as he didn't know he had become a Raretype, due to him being an orphan and therefore expendable. Hunter has been shown to have a problem with authority as he was often on the verge of a court-martial while in the C.H.D for undermining his superiors or smart remarks. He has on more than one occasion hacked the central computer network of Cerberus for the simple fact that he could, showing a small streak of arrogance. Above all, he values bonds created through battle or trials and will do whatever it takes to protect those bonds, as he doesn't trust too often and it takes a lot to find the chinks in his armor. When he is not on duty, he finds comfort in reading and hiking as he is often found sitting in a tree, enjoying the scenery. When he is in or around water, he has noted that he was at home and greatly enjoys the act of swimming or watching the way the currents move. He has on more than one occasion compared himself to the tides and how at any given moment he was never the same person in the same manner as you can never touch the same part of a river twice as the current is moving constantly. History Born on a colony in 36 V.N.E. Hunter was orphaned at a young age due to a pirate raid that claimed many lives including his family. He was found by a Cerberus laboratory disguised as an orphanage named "The Nest", where he and the other children were trained in mobile suit usage, disguised as games. The highest scoring children were selected for the "Raretype Project", with only 2% surviving the conversion and surgery. Following his accolades at “The Nest”. At the age of 6 Hunter was forcefully transferred to a Cerberus academy where he would study in various topics such as Programming, Mechanics, History, and Science. He quickly became the academy’s top student. By the age of 9, Hunter became somewhat famous among Cerberus's members even gaining a sponsorship to join the C.H.D as its youngest pilot. However, his reputation developed into a streak of arrogance which didn’t sit well with superiors of the C.H.D. His orphan status placed Hunter with other orphan pilots. This small branch of the C.H.D was exclusively kids that were used as prototypes testers and were also often given outdated equipment. Around the age of 10, the newly created Calyx began joining the C.H.D, however, Hunter was able to observe that the majority of the Calyx were being used a resource as they showed no individuality besides a select few of them acting as team leaders. When he was 11 years old, Hunter made a derogatory and snarky remark towards his commanding officer and as such Hunter was punished by being transferred once again, this time to the Calyx testing group. This punishment wasn't too different than how he was already being treated while with the orphan testing team. In some twist of fate, Hunter would encounter Polaris. Their first interactions together were anything but friendly at first. Despite her hostility, Hunter enjoyed the fact that he was interacting with the Calyx. Representatives of Cerberus’ bioresearch division were notified of Hunter and Polaris’ interactions. With the newly repaired Nemea Leone Gundam, they approached Hunter with an offer to pilot their “new" biomechanical mobile suit. The only catch was he would have to co-pilot with Polaris who at this was still hostile toward Hunter. He would reluctantly agree to the terms. Abilities ;*Advanced Piloting Abilities : Due to his status as a Raretype, as well as his years of training Hunter, has an aptitude for mobile suits on a level only matched by those who have only known battle. While utilizing any mobile weapon, Hunter typically excels and he is able to grasp the handling rather quickly even if he never used a mech of its kind before. When he took the helm of the Nemea, he took to it like a fish out of water. ;*High Intelligence : ;*Psionic Link to Polaris : He is able to communicate with Polaris on a psychic level, which was obtained after his first "dive" with her inside the mind of Nemea Leone. This link allows them to find each other wherever they are in the cosmos and deepens their bond as partners. ;*Raretype Status : As a Raretype, Hunter was given specific genetic modifications and implants which help him utilize and better handle mobile suits. ;*Strategist Relationships *Eden Wainwright / Amber : Eden is a mechanic and test pilot he meets aboard the SRX-90 Interceptor, they first meet while Eden was finishing setting up the new cockpit of the CG-001 Nemea Leone Gundam. Despite Polaris' suspicions, Hunter and Eden got along incredibly well bonding over shared experiences. They worked well as a team during tests and even some missions. Their bond is unique to Hunter as he grew up an orphan and now has someone he regards as a brother figure. : Hunter would later come across Amber; Eden's persona. They don't have many face to face interactions but have a sort of rivalry after fighting each other during a routine test of the Nemea. They would often cross each other either by direct engagement or working together towards a similar objective. Hunter has somehow grasped an understanding of Amber solely through combat. Trivia *Hunter serves as the rival and foil to Eden Wainwright.